BeloOne
BeloOne (stylized as belone) is a television group that is headquartered in Dallas, TX and Providence, RI it is owned by Quilava77 and Dunia Shive(Final President/CEO of Belo) it started in 19. It re-branded to BeloOne, on December 23, 2013.It has a great relationship with Tribune Media, Sinclair Broadcasting, Meredith Corp., Nexstar Broadcasting, Journal Media Group, and QTV Inc. In 1999 Belo, purchased all of Las Vegas, NV based, Think Communications. It also owns a 25% share in the Florida Television Network with Krueger Broadcasting. On January 8, 2016 it announced it will sell its 25% of its share of the Florida Network due to complications. QTV Inc. (The Pittsburgh Television Group, BeloOne ,and Kenny Broadcasting owners) announced the 2 companies might merge into Belo-Kenny Broadcasting Inc., If the compaines own the same stations in the same market (like WHKU/WFDG (BeloOne), WHKU (KB), WDHF/KFOX (TPTG) in Pittsburgh, PA) they will keep them for now. On January 30, 2016 as Adelphia, Higgins, Island, and Oakhurst were merging, BeloOne asked to buy 3 stations(2 from Oakhurst and 1 from Island) they were KPTE in Portland, OR (as part of the deal KPTE will leave its UPN affiliation), KTMY in Tulsa, OK (As part the deal KTMY would end its newscast, and KFXT's primetime newscast would move to 10) and KGFE in Albuquerque, NM. On April 17, 2016, QTV Inc. what Galaxy Broadcasting would merge with Belo to keep two companies, and might merge it with Kenny Broadcasting later this year. As of May 12, 2016 it owns 196 stations. Stations Notes: * (**) - Indicates stations built and signed on by Belo. * (&&) - Indicates stations that were previously owned by Columbus Media III prior to its acquisition by Belo in 1994 * (¤¤) - Indicates stations that were previously owned by Think Communications prior to its acquisition by Belo in 1999. * ('++) '- Indicates stations that were previously owned by UKM Broadcasting prior to its acquisition by Belo in 2008. * (§§) - Indicates stations that were acquired by BeloOne from Krueger Broadcasting in late 2015/early 2016. * (##) - Indicates stations that were acquired by BeloOne from DeFontes in late 2015/early 2016. * (^^) - Indicates stations that were acquired by BeloOne from NO SIR GIFT VENUES in late 2015/early 2016. * (%%) '- ''Indicates stations that were acquired by BeloOne from RainbowDash72 in 2015 * '($$) '- Indicates stations that were acquired by BeloOne from Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation in 2016. '''Other Notes: * 1 Owned by Dorado Station Services, it is operated by BeloOne * 2 CTVB is a satellite of WTVB * 3 K14BT, K30AM, and K46PG are satellites of KRBW * 4 KTYB-LD is a low-power repeater of KTWB * 5 W53BX is a satellite of WINI * 6WPEN/WPEN-DT2 is owned by BeloOne, but operated by District Media. Stations Affiliations--finish later Formally Owned Stations Stations Selling U.S. cable news channels '' Companies Acquired By Belo/BeloOne Category:Dallas, TX Category:Providence, RI Category:Wheeling, WV Category:Pittsburgh, PA Category:Norfolk, VA Category:Las Vegas, NV